The present invention relates to a window or door with a heat-insulated casement and a heat-insulated window frame made out of metal and plastic rail sections. It also relates to a heat-insulated composite section for manufacturing a window, door, or facade.
Windows and doors of the aforesaid type are known. The casement and window-frame struts are made out of heat-insulated composite sections that consist of two metal rail sections and one or more plastic insulating strips or plastic rail sections. The insulating strips or plastic rail sections are positioned between the metal rail sections that constitute the outer and inner shell of the strut. Since the metal rail sections are usually made out of aluminum, the outer aluminum shell assumes a temperature that matches the outside temperature. The heat-insulation value of the composite section is negatively affected by radiation or convection in the vicinity of the bond. When the heat-insulated composite sections have two parallel insulating strips, parts of the light-metal outer and inner shell face each other between the insulating strips. Air moves in the resultingly large hollow spaces in the vicinity of the bond and transfers heat.